


Tickled Pink

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [13]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dildos, Gift Fic, M/M, Mistakes, Prompt Fic, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, accidental gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Thor grinned broadly as he opened Clint’s gift to him, making the archer’s heart thump just a little bit faster. The god was just always so bright and boisterous. And those arms. Well, Clint wasn’t ashamed to admit he had a bit of a crush.“Aha!” Thor cried, with all his usual enthusiasm. “Another of your Midgardian curiosities!”Which, wait, no.





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened” AU

Thor grinned broadly as he opened Clint’s gift to him, making the archer’s heart thump just a little bit faster. The god was just always so bright and boisterous. And those _arms_. Well, Clint wasn’t ashamed to admit he had a bit of a crush.

“Aha!” Thor cried, with all his usual enthusiasm. “Another of your Midgardian curiosities!”

Which, wait, no. Clint had gotten Thor a plush poptart pillow. What did he _mean_ curiosity?

The sight of Thor pulling a huge, neon pink dildo out of the box with a huge grin and clearly _no idea_ what he’d was holding made Clint want to curl up an _die._ Tony, sipping a hot cocoa where he was cuddled up with Nat and Bucky, nearly choked.

“Oh, my God, Barton,” he wheezed, “Oh, my _God_!”

Steve was bright red, while Bruce just had his face buried in his hands.

“Oh,” was all Clint managed to force out. “That, uh, I think I…”

But Thor looked so _happy_. How was he supposed to tell him the dildo wasn’t for him?

It didn’t help his thought process at all as Thor shook the dildo a bit, watching with clear enjoyment as it swayed back and forth.

“Fascinating!” Thor boomed. “You will have to teach me it’s purpose!”

Steve let out a pained noise. Clint couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, I… um, you might not-“

“Tonight, perhaps?” Thor carried on, running right over him, his tone dropping into something much more serious. “In my chambers?”

Clint was dimly aware of Tony choking all over again. His brain couldn’t quite manage to focus on that, though. All he could seem to focus on was that apparently Thor knew what his gift was for after all.


End file.
